


Kinktober 04. Hedonism

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 4: HedonismTony just wants to make Stephen feel good.





	Kinktober 04. Hedonism

**Author's Note:**

> Hedonism is a school of thought that argues that the pursuit of pleasure and intrinsic goods are the primary or most important goals of human life. A hedonist strives to maximize net pleasure (pleasure minus pain). ([Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hedonism))

"Hedonist," Tony accused with fondness in his voice and once again caressed Stephen's back, absently following the line of a long and deep scar. "You're worse than any cat." 

"Hmm," Stephen murmured and relaxed even more into the bedsheets made out of some extra-dimensional that was even better against the skin than pure silk. "You're the one talking. You're the one who always goes for pleasure without pain." He was already half-asleep but Tony could hear the smile in his voice.

Tony pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck. "Because you deserve all the pleasure, baby, and nothing else." He'd started to spoil Stephen as much as he was allowed - which still wasn't enough, damnit - as soon as they'd gotten together. The memory of the day Stephen had started to respond in kind and accepted that he deserved nice things was still one of Tony's most treasured ones.

Nice bedsheets, good food, long baths together, making love to each other for hours under the starlight on the roof of the Sanctum… it had taken time to coax the hedonist of old out of Stephen but now that he was here Tony delighted in indulging him. Not that Stephen permitted it often, but it made those instances he let himself be spoiled even more precious for both of them.

Another kiss and Tony was making his way done Stephen's spine one vertebra after another. Stephen still tasted of the exotic salts he'd put into their bath a couple of hours before and he was relaxed in a way Tony hadn't seen in far too long. He'd spent a few more moments worshiping the beautiful body spread out before him, he decided, before he'd cuddle up to Stephen to join him in sleep.

_A perfect night_, he decided when he had Stephen in his arms and his head rested on Tony's shoulder. As always, Stephen had followed his lead willingly, even more than half asleep, and had settled into his costmary position with a happy sigh and a smile. He'd even opened his eyes a tiny bit for a moment to look at Tony one last time.

"Love you," he'd whispered and was out again.

"Love you more." One last kiss, one last careful rearrangement of Stephen's right hand and Tony allowed himself to follow his lover down into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188122540290/hedonism).


End file.
